Une Hinata3 adonis
by cheryl.f.minar
Summary: Hinata, il faudra choisir, … Choisir au prix de grandes souffrances… Il y en a certainement un qui te fait vaciller plus que l'autre… Gaara ? Sasuke ? Naruto ? Brise deux cœur et soulage le tien et celui de qui tu feras l'homme le plus heureux du monde.
1. Chapter 1

Un Hinata… 3 adonis !

Histoire longue et à suivre dès le début !

Bonjour ou Bonsoir (bah ça dépend de l'heure à laquelle cette fic sera lu –parce qu'il faut la lire plizz vous serez pas déçu–)

Ceci est le résultat de mon imagination débordante et de mon envie de vous présenter ENFIN une fanfiction aboutie.

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas:/ Gloire à toi grand maitre Masashi U_u

Résumé : Hinata, il faudra choisir, … Choisir au prix de grandes souffrances… Il y en a certainement un qui te fait vaciller plus que l'autre… Gaara ? Sasuke ? Naruto ? Brise deux cœur et soulage le tien et celui de qui tu feras l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Putain c'est nul comme résumé, non ^^'

Bon… s'en fout un peu !

Edit : J'ai besoin d'une beta, je ne sais pas si ce que j'écris est bien.

Warning : Un charlo a essayé de me piquer cette fic inspirée d'un de mes romans mais, tel Xena, Sidney Fox ou Inspecteur Gadget, je l'en ai empêché… Vous méritez une histoire correcte et celle-ci qui se nourrit essentiellement de REVIEWS *_* est pour vous et rien que pour vous…

Allez, Vous allez l'aimer, La Hyuuga

Chapitre 1 : Prologue

Toc, toc, toc…

Hinata Hyuuga, 20 ans, élancée de tout son mètre 74 et fraiche comme une banane de la Guadeloupe, frappait indélicatement à la porte du directeur Général de l'AKATSUKI CORPORATION, une agence de mannequins ultra huppée en matière de top modélisme (Okay désolé mais je sais pas si ça se dit $.$) avec enfin la conviction d'être embauchée.

Parée d'un débardeur prêt du corps, de leggins noirs et d'une paire de boots, la jeune femme avait ondulé son incroyable crinière sombre et déposé sur son joli petit né fin une paire de lunettes à verres carrés qui lui donnait un air vertueux ^^'.

- Entrez s'il vous plait !

Hinata pénétra aussitôt la pièce et la meubla par sa seule prestance. Son regard hors du commun, bien que caché derrière de la glace, était aussi magnétique qu'un aimant.

De part et d'autre de celui qu'elle devina le Directeur de l'agence, deux personnes dont une femme se tenaient derrière des bureaux en bois de chêne. Après une dizaine de seconde durant lesquelles la Hyuuga parvenait à soutenir les regards que lui lançaient ses vis-à-vis, le grand chef finit par prendre la parole.

- Je suis le sieur Nagato, Directeur Général d'Akatsuki Corp. A mes côtés se trouvent Yahiko, bookeur (agent artistique) et responsable de la formation de modèles de l'agence et Mademoiselle Anko, responsable photographie. A qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

- Hinata Hyuuga, étudiante en droit à l'université de Kiri et aspirante mannequin. Je viens dans le cadre de la semaine « Open Call » destinée à donner la possibilité aux mannequins en devenir de postuler dans votre agence.

Ladite Anko n'hésita pas à pouffer d'un rire qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'étrangler dans son écharpe de marque. Gardant son air serein, Hinata fit fi de sa réaction et décida d'aller droit au but…

- Monsieur Nagato, je suis honorée de pouvoir m'adresser en chair et en os au directeur de ce qui est sans aucun doute la plus grande agence de mannequins de Konoha (ooooohhh la lèche cul). Je rêve d'intégrer votre formation depuis maintenant un moment afin d'aider votre entreprise à rester le plus haut possible dans l'échelle de la profession…

- Trêve de blabla mademoiselle. Votre book !

On doit se sentir bien con quand on se fait ainsi coupé.

La jeune femme sortit de son sac (marron) son cahier noirci par ses clichés qu'elle présenta au sieur Nagato, lequel ne daigna même pas y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Déposer le sur le bureau de Yahiko et allez donc patienter sur le divan dans le coin.

Nerveuse et un poil outrée, la Hyuuga s'exécuta et déposa son petit derrière sur un éblouissant canapé rouge sang surmonté au niveau des accoudoirs de petites étagères où étaient empilés avec soin des magazines de modes plutôt chics. Elle en prit un et enfila son kit Ipod sans plus un regard pour les personnes en face d'elle.

Yahiko entamait l'examen de son cahier…

- Oh ! Et bien ! s'exclama doucement le bookeur aux cheveux orangés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionna le Directeur. Quelque que chose te dérange Yahiko ?

- Hum… en fait, je suis un peu surpris par la qualité de ces clichés ils sont remarquables !

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fais des compliments ? Passe-moi ce book, s'écria Anko.

- Ferme là et patiente. Je ne plaisante pas Nagato, ces phototypes… on a l'impression qu'ils ont été faits par un professionnel. La jeune fille est plutôt dégourdie également, c'est impressionnant.

- J'aimerai aussi entendre l'avis d'Anko, passe lui donc le book.

Yahiko porta ledit cahier jusqu'à sa collègue qui semblait pour sa part vraiment sceptique. Le feuilletant sans dire mot, la brune se mordait farouchement la langue pour n'avoir pas à crier son désarroi : Le book de la Hyuuga était fabuleux.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu, ma chère Anko ? demanda le grand chef.

- Hum, ça peut aller, répondit-elle avec nonchalance.

- Mademoiselle Hyuuga, comment s'appelle le photographe qui a réalisé vos cliqués ? enquit Yahiko.

- ...

Elle avait toujours ses écouteurs dans les oreilles…

- MADEMOISELLE HYUUGA ! s'écria Nagato faisant presque trembler la pièce.

Terrifiée, la jeune femme se leva incontinent et fit face au directeur…

- Me, monsieur ?

- Soyez plus attentive ou sortez d'ici, est-ce clair ?

- Très clair, monsieur Nagato.

Ah làlà j'imagine même pas le daron qu'il doit être !

- Quel est le nom de votre photographe, mademoiselle Hyuuga ?

- Shino Aburame, monsieur Yahiko.

- Aburame ? Comme Shino Aburame, le fils d'Etsuko Aburame, le plus célèbre photographe de mode que le japon ait jamais connu ?

- Euuuhhh, oui, je crois !

- Il est extrêmement doué !

« EUH, et MOI ? pensa intérieurement Hinata – on était quand même là pour elle oubien – »

Anko se leva de son bureau et se dirigea vers la porte de sortie/entrée.

- Suivez mademoiselle Anko, s'il vous plait, elle prendra quelques photographies de vous.

Fin du prologue !

Je sais que c'est court, et c'est peu dire mais comprenez moi, je vais pas faire un premier chapitre de 12 pages sans être sûr(e) que mes très chers lecteurs que j'aime et que j'adore aient envie de voir une suite à cette histoire passionnante. Okay, trois reviews et je poste une suite de 9 pages minimum !

C'est le petit bouton en bas là, allez on suit le rythme !

Hasta Luego les loulous


	2. Mise à l'épreuve !

Une Hinata... 3 adonis !

Buenos Dias a todos, vous allez bien ? Moi je me porte à merveille, la faute à quoi ?

DES REVIEWS !

J'ai eu des reviews pour mon prologue tout mini rikiki… un grand merci pour le soutien que vous m'apportez et surtout à la fic !

Etant donné que je suis encore dans l'étape « conquête de mon publique », je vais me garder de répondre personnellement aux reviews. Pour l'instant je me contente d'apprécier et de vous faire apprécier !

Disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas:/ Gloire à toi grand maitre Masashi !

Résumé : Hinata, il faudra choisir, … Choisir au prix de grandes souffrances… Il y en a certainement un qui te fait vaciller plus que l'autre… Gaara ? Sasuke ? Naruto ? Brise deux cœur et soulage le tien et celui de qui tu feras l'homme le plus heureux du monde.

Edit : j'ai toujours pas de beta, dites moi si j'en ai pas besoin !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Chapitre II : Mise à l'épreuve

Anko marcha sur une centaine de mètre, longeant un corridor décoré de portraits grandeur-nature des mannequins de l'agence. Elle était talonnée de près par une Hinata fascinée par le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. La belle brune s'imaginait en effet déjà sur un de ces murs, posant avec la plus attrayante des grâces.

Elle immergea de ses songes brutalement lorsqu'elle s'écrasait sur le dos de la responsable-photographie, Anko venait juste de s'arrêter devant une porte.

V...veuillez m'excuser mademoiselle Anko, se confondit Hinata qui se tenait le nez de douleur.

Faites plus attention où vous mettez les pieds, ici il n'y a pas de place pour les têtes en l'air ! rappela la responsable-photographie, poussant la poignée de porte devant elle.

La Hyuuga se garda de donner la réplique à ce quolibet et se contenta de suivre la dame un peu irritée. Anko ne semblait pas beaucoup l'apprécier – sans grande raison véritable – étant donné qu'elles ne se connaissaient que depuis quelques instants.

Quand Hinata eut enfin pénétré la pièce, les mots lui manquèrent pour exprimer son effarement devant le fabuleux studio-photo de l'agence. Une salle immense parsemée de projecteurs lumineux éclairant une scène surélevée de deux centimètres à peine et entourée de décors tous plus surprenants les uns que les autres. Une équipe de maquilleurs, techniciens et assistants dynamiques qui paraissaient n'avoir pas une seule minute pour eux.

Sur la scène justement, se tenait une jeune fille blonde élancée de son mètre soixante dix-huit posant sous les clics d'appareil photo. Elle dégageait une assurance époustouflante et prenait un malin plaisir à essuyer les compliments enchantés du photographe et des assistants décorateurs, sous les regards agacées d'autres jeunes filles vêtues de peignoirs de couleurs.

Qui est-ce donc ! s'exclama plus que ne s'interrogea la Hyuuga.

Temari No Sabaku ! Elle postule au même titre que toi et les dix-sept autres candidates que tu vois plus loin là-bas, lui répondit Anko d'une voix morne.

Pourquoi devons nous de nouveau nous soumettre à une séance photo, les clichés présents dans nos books ne suffisent-ils pas ? Je veux dire…dans d'autres agences…

Ne soyez pas sotte mademoiselle Hyuuga, la coupa-t-elle, nous avons d'abord besoin de clichés sans retouche pour juger vos véritables attributs en tant que mannequin. Photoshop fait des miracles, nous le savons très bien ! Si vous voulez, disons que votre book compte pour 10% de votre moyenne générale. Maintenant, allez dans la room n®3 et suivez les instructions de l'agent à votre disposition. L'on vous communiquera votre ordre de passage.

Bien mademoiselle, acquiesça Hinata qui allait s'éloigner.

Eh… sachez que je me chargerai personnellement de votre shooting, conclut la responsable photographie avec une expression allègre que la Hyuuga trouva étrangement malicieuse.

Sans en tenir compte, elle se dirigea vers la room®3 tout en gardant un œil sur la jeune fille posant sur scène, elle était vraiment douée. Peut-être même beaucoup plus qu'elle…

Elles étaient donc en somme dix-huit candidates à se présenter. De combien de mannequins l'agence avait-elle besoin ? Hinata l'ignorait complètement, et c'était pour cette raison que la brunette se devait de ne pas s'économiser lors de sa séance à venir. Etre recrutée à l'AKATSUKI CORP. était indispensable, vitale même, s'il fallait considérer le fait que la Hyuuga avait tout quitté à Kiri pour réaliser son rêve. Sa famille, ses études, ses amis, son petit ami dont elle était follement éprise…Naruto Uzumaki (Eh oui ! ne me lancez pas vos chaussures, j'ai dit que l'histoire était longue alors prenez sur vous les antis NaruHina).

Lorsqu'elle parvenait enfin devant la room®3, Hinata aspira un grand coup. Naruto n'était pas là, il ne l'avait pas soutenu lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de son projet de devenir mannequin. Le jeune blond de 21 ans avait trouvé l'idée extrêmement puérile et ne s'était pas gardé d'exprimer son mécontentement à sa copine. Le soir de cette annonce, la Hyuuga fit ses valises, après que ses parents et sa petite sœur se soient eux aussi opposés à cet utopique projet. Elle ne laissa pour seule information qu'une lettre à l'endroit des ses parents et de son petit ami qu'elle avait déposé sur sa table de chevet.

Dans sa lettre, Hinata exprimait sa déception à l'égard de ses parents et de l'Uzumaki qui l'avaient jugés et tentés de dicter sa vie. Elle ne leur indiqua point son lieu de destination et n'emporta avec elle que des vêtements, son nécessaire de toilette et ses maigres économies.

La jeune femme était tout à fait consciente qu'elle ne pourrait tenir plus d'un mois dans une cité telle que Konoha sans job rémunéré. Qu'allait-elle devenir si elle ne parvenait pas à se faire embaucher ? Hinata ne voulut pas y penser. Elle se remit les idées en place et frappa à la porte avec son indélicatesse innée.

Une voix d'homme l'invita à entrer.

Bonjour mademoiselle, vous devez sans doute être Hinata Hyuuga, je m'appelle Kimimaro (sorry mais j'adore ce personnage, il fallait qu'il soit là). Anko m'a prévenu de votre arrivée !

Bonjour monsieur Kimimaro ! Enchantée de vous rencontrer, s'inclina respectueusement la brune aux yeux nacrées. Je… qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?

Rien ! Du moins pour le moment. Prenez place sur cette coiffeuse et laissez mon équipe faire le reste.

D'abord surprise, Hinata s'exécuta et se mit face au miroir, regardant son reflet. Ledit Kimimaro vint se mettre derrière et entreprit d'examiner l'image que renvoyait la Hyuuga sur la glace. Son premier reflexe fut de la débarrasser de sa paire de lunettes. Il découvrit alors ce beau regard de cristal que dissimulait à tort Hinata. L'homme à la chevelure étrangement blanche pour son âge en resta béat.

Mademoiselle, vous avez des yeux extraordinaires !

Hinata rougit et ne parvint qu'à esquisser un sourire gêné en guise de réponse. Kimimaro passa ensuite ses deux mains dans les cheveux mi-bleutés mi-ébène de la Hyuuga. Il fermait les yeux comme pour mieux en ressentir la texture ce qui ne semblait pas plus gêner Hinata. Les paupières toujours clauses, il descendit ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules et s'arrêta net. Là, il rouvrit les yeux et esquissa un bref sourire dont la jeune fille assise devant la glace ne cerna point le contenu.

Je vais vous expliquer comment le shooting va se dérouler. Vous avez droit à deux passages, l'un au naturel, je veux dire par là, sans maquillage ni surplus d'accessoire. Et le second de type commercial, autrement dit tout le contraire. Pour finir, vous passerez devant l'agent artistique, monsieur Yahiko pour un entretient d'embauche proprement dit.

Ah !

Hinata était quelque peu surprise par la procédure. Elle était loin d'avoir envisagé tout ce protocole pour espérer se faire une place chez AKATSUKI. Son physique ne suffirait donc pas, elle devait posséder un intellectuel correct afin de convaincre Yahiko, que Kimimaro décrivait comme un homme très à cheval sur les principes et valeurs.

Une équipe de quatre personnes fut convoquée par l'homme aux cheveux blanchâtres. Ils se présentèrent : Shizune et Ayame, maquilleuses, Pakura, coiffeuse et enfin Gaï Maito, styliste (je sais que c'est difficile à imaginer mais faites un effort s'il vous plait, j'en fais moi aussi).

Shizune, Ayame, ordonna Kimimaro, rafraichissez la demoiselle et débarrassez là de son maquillage. Pakura, vous attendez ! Ses cheveux n'ont besoin d'aucun réajustement pour le moment. Gaï, observez là attentivement et ensuite décidez de ce qu'elle revêtira lors de son second passage, conclut-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les employés se mirent au travail et la Hyuuga parut perdre le contrôle de son être. Avant de s'en aller, Kimimaro prit la peine de demander à la postulante l'identité du photographe qui se chargerait du shooting.

Mademoiselle Anko ! répondit tout naturellement l'originaire de Kiri.

A l'entente de sa réplique, le personnel présent dans la pièce se figea d'une manière assez troublante aux yeux d'Hinata. Qu'y avait-il de si particulier dans la réponse qu'elle venait de donner ? La jeune femme n'allait sans doute pas tarder à le savoir.

La chef va se charger de votre photo shoot ? voulut se rassurer Gaï qui paraissait avoir inhalé trop de sucrerie au regard de l'agitation qui le caractérisait.

Oui, c'est ce qu'elle m'a laissé comprendre tout à l'heure !

Alors c'est fichu, c'es dommage parce que vous aviez vraiment tout pour vous faire une place ici, déplora le styliste à l'étrange combinaison verte qui présentait un (faux) air déçu.

Pardon ? Mais enfin pourquoi vous dites cela ? s'alarma la Hyuuga sur sa chaise.

Shizune qui semblait également déçu se chargea d'expliquer à Hinata la réaction du styliste.

Mademoiselle Anko a en fait acquis une mauvaise réputation. Pour faire simple, disons que ne devient pas mannequin d'AKATSUKI CORP celui ou celle qui a le malheur d'être pris sous l'aile de mademoiselle Anko.

Hinata en déglutit littéralement. Elle comprit alors tout le sens du sourire biscornu qu'avait arboré la responsable photographie lorsque cette dernière lui annonçait se charger de son shooting. Cruel manque de chance pour la Hyuuga. Si proche du but, si près de réaliser son rêve, elle était sur le point d'échouer, la faute à une dame qui ne l'appréciait en aucune façon et ce tout à fait gratuitement.

Ineptie ! s'écria Kimimaro s'attirant les regards interrogateurs du personnel et d'Hinata. Tout ça n'est qu'un ramassis d'inepties. Et qu'allez-vous faire mademoiselle Hyuuga, allez-vous sangloter sur votre sort ? Crier votre désespoir au ciel de vous avoir confié entrer les mains d'une personne au caractère difficile telle qu'Anko ? Partir et renoncer à votre rêve ? Où alors allez-vous vous battre pour changer les choses, surmonter cet obstacle infranchissable et réaliser les objectifs que vous vous êtes fixés ?

Les paroles de Kimimaro traversaient la Hyuuga et provoquèrent en elle un véritable électro choc. Elle serra les poings de colère et se jura de ne pas pleurer. Elle l'avait déjà assez fait lorsqu'elle quittait sa famille et Naruto. La jeune femme adoucit son regard et sourit à Kimimaro…

Je me ferai engagée à AKATSUKI CORP, foi de Hyuuga !

Soulagé, Kimimaro vaqua à ses occupations. Il ne revint qu'une demi heure plus tard pour annoncer à Hinata de se tenir prête, dans quelques minutes ce serait à elle de se présenter.

La jeune femme se leva de sa chaise, un peu angoissée. L'heure était venue pour elle de justifier sa «fugue ». Pas de retour en arrière possible, ça passe ou sa casse !

HINATA HYUUGA !

Et elle se jeta dans l'arène sous les encouragements des quatre employés et de Kimimaro.

*se frotte les mains ^^'*

Hinata se rendit jusqu'à la scène ou se tenait l'instant d'avant ladite Temari No Sabaku. La brune n'avait pas changé de tenue, c'était la séance « au naturel », Il s'agissait donc de photographier la jeune femme dans son allure naturelle, sans accessoire de mode ni maquillage.

La Hyuuga se trouvait bien petite devant toutes ces pupilles et sous le feu de tous ces projecteurs. A sa gauche, elle reconnut l'attroupement des postulantes en peignoir de couleur. Elles la fixaient d'un regard soutenu et semblaient lui montrer toute l'aversion qu'elles lui portaient. A sa droite, des techniciens et autres assistants décorateurs s'agitaient n'importe comment.

Juste devant elle, d'un air sérieux, Anko s'avançait ajustant sa ''mitrailleuse''. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de décor, l'arrière plan était un noir terne et seuls une chaise et un lit étaient présents près d'elle. La jolie brune se posait bien des questions sur le rôle qu'elle était censée jouer.

Bien, mademoiselle Hyuuga, entama Anko faisant par voie de conséquence taire toute l'assemblée. J'ai besoin d'émotions, joie, colère, déception, jalousie, frustration. Vous allez me ressortir ces différents traits de caractères que je viens de vous citer en cinq clichés. Mais attention, je cliquerai dix fois sur l'appareil que je tiens entre les mains. Près de vous, un lit et une chaise, vous avez droit à un seul de ces accessoires. Servez vous en pour transmettre ce que je vous demande. Me suis-je faite parfaitement comprendre ?

Hinata hésita à répondre. Les commentaires des uns et des autres commençaient à se faire entendre. Cinq clichés pour dix clics seulement, Anko n'avait jamais été aussi dure. Les dix-sept autres postulantes se félicitaient déjà de ne pas avoir eu à faire à la chef. La Hyuuga n'avait que très peu le droit à l'erreur. Tout ça s'annonçait sérieusement compliqué.

La jeune femme sur le plateau inspira longuement pour reprendre son calme. Elle en était capable. Elle saurait se servir des événements qui avaient jonchés sa vie ces derniers jours, ces dernières heures. Guidée par son instinct, elle esquissa un sourire en guise de réponse à Anko et s'en alla prendre possession de la chaise.

Le top de départ fut donné :

La joie – Hinata se rappela du premier baiser qu'elle échangeait avec Naruto (ne me lancez pas vos chaussures). Son expression faciale n'eut aucun mal à réaliser le premier souhait de Mlle Anko qui avait dès lors cliqué à deux reprises. Elle pris une pose suggestive qui marqua l'attention des spectateurs.

La colère – Celle qu'elle avait ressentit envers ses parents, sa sœur Hanabi et Naruto lorsque tous se soulevèrent contre ses ambitions démesurées. Hinata porta son regard furieux vers Anko, qui en déglutit discrètement.

Et de quatre clics !

La déception – celle de devoir quitter telle une voleuse tout ceux qu'elle aimait pour espérer réaliser son rêve. La Hyuuga baissa ses pupilles jusqu'aux souliers de sa photographe et laissa l'amertume la submerger.

Et de six !

La jalousie – celle qu'Hinata avait éprouvée à l'égard de Temari No Sabaku lorsque celle-ci rendait une copie parfaite sur cette même scène il y avait quelques instants. Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est la grande échasse à la queue de cheval qui pris cette fois, subissant le regard envieux d'Hinata.

Huit clics déjà !

Et enfin la frustration – ce sentiment que la Hyuuga avait ressentie lorsqu'elle apprenait la rumeur qui courrait sur Anko, celle là même qui était en passe de mettre en échec ses plans. Et… la chef photographie subie de nouveau le regard de glace d'Hinata.

Dix, c'est terminé !

Cela avait duré à peine une quinzaine de secondes, Hinata avait enchainé sans transition aucune les différents traits de caractère avec une aisance presqu'insolente, laissant sans voix les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Anko la renvoya, aussitôt la séance levée, dans la room®3 afin qu'elle se prépare pour le second passage. Un brouhaha en profita alors pour s'élever dans la salle. Les esprits en étaient retournés, à l'exception vraisemblablement de celui d'Anko qui s'en alla retrouver un bureau disposé à l'étage, sans une once d'émotion sur le visage.

Fin du chapitre !

Poooooouuuuuuuuhhhh, c'est bon ! J'ai pas mal donné de ma personne dans ce chapitre, j'espère que je serai récompensé(e) par des reviews ! Je n'oublie pas non plus que je suis toujours dans la phase de conquête de mon public, alors je ne demanderai pas des masses !

Je m'active à terminer la suite dès que je vois six reviews minimum !

Bon, quand est-ce que je fais rentrer Gaara et Sasuke, moi ?

[prends la porte de sortie]


	3. Chapter 3 : Emois

Hello les gens ! J'espère que tout va bien dans vos vies…bon, c'est vrai que tout ne va jamais bien. Les maladies, la pauvreté, les guerres, on vit vraiment dans un monde fou ! Surtout accrochez-vous à la vie les amies, y en a qui n'ont pas la chance que nous avons d'apprécier une fanfiction !

Okay ! C'est le troisième chapitre ! Je vois qu'il y a des reviews, et des ''fan girl'', et des followers, tout pour me faire plaisir en somme. Comme me l'a fait remarquer une gentille personne ayant laissé une review, Y a eu une confusion entre Temari et Ino dans le chapitre 2 ! Je vais corriger ça ! Tout ça c'est la faute des hésitations que j'ai et l'envie de construire une géniale histoire ! C'est aussi la preuve qu'il me manque toujours une béta lectrice !

J'ai assez bavardé, maintenant place au chapitre 3 !

Chapitre 3 : Emois !

Des battements de cœurs très irréguliers, à qui appartenaient-ils ? La question d'Hinata paraissait bien idiote, il s'agissait des siens et elle les entendait nettement alors qu'elle se tenait debout au centre de la room®3 après qu'elle eut terminé son premier shooting. La jeune femme plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine pour se soulager, le plus dur était passé ou du moins la moitié du travail qu'elle avait à faire. Il lui restait en effet le photo-shoot de type commercial et la Hyuuga n'en finissait plus de se poser des questions.

Avant qu'elle ne parvienne à trouver réponse, Gaï défonça presque la porte d'entrée de la pièce de toute la ferveur qu'il transportait :

AH, mademoiselle Hyuuga, la fougue de votre jeunesse est à son zénith, s'écria –t-il venant étreindre une Hinata confuse !

C…c'est un compliment, monsieur ?

Et comment ! Nous allons vous préparer pour le second shooting et vous allez voir, nous les laisserons de nouveau sans voix…enfin quand je dis ''nous'', je veux bien sûr parler de vous !

C'est vraiment gentil monsieur…dites, vous pouvez, vous pouvez me relâcher maintenant ? demanda Hinata qui commençait à sérieusement étouffer.

Pénaud, Gaï relâcha son étreinte sur la Hyuuga puis s'en alla chercher la tenue de passage qu'elle devait arborer. Les maquilleuses, Ayame et Shizune ainsi que la coiffeuse Pakura en profitèrent pour commencer leur travail.

De légères touches de phares à paupières pour faire ressortir ses yeux de verres, une infime couche de fond de teint pour souligner l'éclat de sa peau captivante, un rose à lèvre soigneusement appliqué afin d'ajuster la courbure de sa bouche veloutée et enfin, deux tresses tissés de part et d'autre de se tête sur sa chevelure bleue nuit pour une once d'originalité. Hinata n'aimait pas se jeter des fleurs mais elle se trouvait pour le moins ravissante (meuh oui t'es ravissante ma p'tite chérie).

Passés les remerciements de la Hyuuga envers le personnel, elle soulagea sa curiosité (et la vôtre) quant à ce qu'elle était censée faire pour le second shooting.

Alors, en quoi consiste le photo-shoot de type commercial ?

Tu devras présenter ou plutôt vendre un produit sans dire mot, juste un sourire convainquant et une pose suggestive mettant en valeur la marchandise. Ça pourrait être un parfum, une parure, je ne sais pas moi, même un simple ruban de rien du tout. L'important c'est que tu saches effacer ta présence pour laisser transparaitre l'objet en question, répondit Kimimaro qui venait de faire son entrée.

Dans ce cas, je suis loin de cerner l'intérêt du maquillage, de la coiffure et de tout le reste, remarqua (judicieusement) Hinata.

Mais c'est justement le jeu, répliqua Gaï qui entrait à son tour tenant sur un cintre une très jolie robe blanche qui frappait par sa sobriété si malgré tout le mal qu'on se donne à te rendre gracieuse, tu parviens néanmoins à vendre le produit, c'est gagné !

Je vois !

Tu ne prendras connaissance qu'au dernier moment la pièce que tu présenteras, ceci pour que tu n'aies bien sûr pas le temps de te préparer mais surtout afin que le mouvement te vienne instinctivement, ajouta l'homme aux cheveux blanchâtres.

La jolie brune acquiesça sur ces propos et attrapa la robe que lui tendait Gaï. Le personnel s'éclipsa subséquemment de la room®3 et permit ainsi à Hinata de se vêtir. La robe lui allait à ravir sans même avoir pris ses mensurations, le styliste aux gros sourcils avait deviné le vêtement qui sellerait parfaitement aux courbures de la Hyuuga.

Une paire de talons pas très hauts l'attendait près de sa chaise. Elle les détestait, non pas leur forme mais leur existence en eux-mêmes.

Hinata avait toujours méprisé ces chaussures à semelles surélevées. Elle les trouvait inconfortables et peu appropriées à la démarche. Une véritable ironie pour quelqu'un qui aspirait à devenir mannequin haute couture ! La jeune femme aurait bien voulu se passer de ce détail pour parvenir à son rêve. Elle les enfila à contrecœur et apprécia ahurie leur commodité.

Ce Gaï est un véritable génie !

La jeune femme au regard de cristal tenta de se rassoir pour reprendre contenance mais, l'entente de son nom crié depuis la grande salle la fit tressaillir de stupeur (non mais d'où me vient tout ce vocabulaire).

C'est déjà à moi ? Mais enfin je…je ne suis pas prête ! s'exclama-t-elle un poil énervée.

Allez Hinata, il faut y aller, vint lui hurler Kimimaro.

La Hyuuga se précipita incontinent vers le plateau où l'attendait déjà une Anko au visage serré. Rien n'avait véritablement changé depuis son premier passage. Le même groupe de filles qui s'agitaient sur un côté, tout autant que les techniciens et décorateurs n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le moyen de rester immobile. Anko intervint heureusement pour endiguer le brouhaha. Le regard d'Hinata se porta alors sur la table en bois de chêne qui se trouvait près d'elle, deux montres de marque y étaient disposées.

Les Swatch (parce que c'étaient des Swatch) scintillaient de mil feu. Leur cadran était incrusté de minuscules morceaux de pierres de diamant qui les rendaient remarquablement saisissante. La photographe lui tendit les objets précieux et Hinata s'en empara pour mieux les examiner. Il s'agissait de montres d'homme mais elle n'en avait que faire, elles étaient captivantes à regarder, et même à porter !

Anko descendit du plateau et alla prendre position pour exécuter le shooting sans plus un regard pour la Hyuuga qui n'avait pas cessé d'admirer l'accessoire.

Quand vous aurez terminé de vous extasier sur ces ridicules objets vous pourrez peut-être vous mettre au travail ! s'exclama un cadreur qui en avait visiblement marre d'être là !

Sa remarque provoqua le fou rire de certaines des postulantes en peignoirs au grand désarroi d'Hinata qui en rougit de honte.

De son côté, Anko, allait bientôt donner le top signal du photo-shoot et ça, la Hyuuga n'en prit conscience qu'assez tard. En effet alors que la jeune femme tentait de réfléchir à comment procéder pour vendre la montre de marque sur un cliché, la photographe peu aimante avait déjà tôt fait de cliquer sur son appareil.

Confuse, Hinata ne réagit pas sur le coup, elle était complètement désorientée. De combien de temps disposait-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle n'aurait de nouveau droit qu'aux fameux dix clics d'Anko ou alors avait-elle quartier libre cette fois ci ? Elle l'ignorait totalement et perdait de surcroit du temps précieux. Elle regardait de droite à gauche, rien ! Derrière elle, seule la table où se trouvaient les montres l'instant d'avant meublait la scène.

Aucune idée ne lui venait à l'esprit et c'en était littéralement frustrant pour la Hyuuga. Anko devait déjà en être à son sixième cliché, rien de bien convainquant n'en ressortait bien entendu. Paniquée, Hinata marcha à reculons jusqu'au meuble et s'y appuya de désespoir. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers les postulantes qui ne manquaient pas une miette de l'affligeant spectacle qui s'offrait à elles. La jeune femme regardait dès lors l'une des montres qu'elle avait accrochée à son poignet droit, elle eut aussitôt comme une sorte d'illumination (oui appelons ça ainsi, voulez-vous ?) : ses yeux se reflétaient parfaitement sur le verre.

Hinata entendait maintenant le huitième clic d'Anko et se dépêcha de trouver une pose adéquate. La jeune brune ajusta délicatement son bras droit devant son visage afin de faire refléter le design de la Swatch dans ces yeux de cristal (imaginez juste le truc quoi *_*). Son bras gauche, elle le déclina subtilement afin de faire ressortir le bracelet grisonnant de la montre. Elle avait croisé subtilement ses jambes et esquissé un sourire pas très aiguisé qui cadrait bien avec le contexte de son photo-shoot.

Au bout du dixième clic, Anko se redressa effectivement. Elle fixait Hinata d'un regard insondable et paraissait, bizarrement, contenir une émotion qu'elle ne parvenait pas à exprimer.

Bien, rhabillez-vous et ensuite dirigez-vous toutes vers la salle d'entretien, M. Yahiko vous y attend ! cria la responsable photographie à toutes les postulantes.

Elle-même quitta la pièce sur le champ pour laisser libre cours au brouhaha qui était s'accentuant.

Hinata gagna rapidement la room®3 où elle se changea pour enfiler ses vêtements personnels. Elle n'avait aucune idée du rendu que sa pose (sa seule et unique) donnait sur les clichés de la photographe. Pour autant, la jeune femme appréhendait grandement d'avoir tout fait foirer et surtout d'essuyer un refus de l'agence !

Dans tous ses états, elle suivit la mêlée de filles qui s'avançaient déjà vers la salle d'entretien. C'était la dernière étape avant le verdict final, tout allait peut-être se jouer maintenant !

Bonjour, tu t'appelles Hinata Hyuuga, c'est bien ça ? demanda une jeune femme à la chevelure noire montée en couette, l'interrompant dans ses pensées.

Euh, oui…

Je te trouve vraiment très douée !

Me…merci infiniment. Je peux savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Ah c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Tenten, je postule comme toi à une place à AKATSUKI.

Oh…enchantée Tenten. Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu le plaisir de prendre part à ton photo-shoot. Je suis en arrivée un peu en retard.

Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance voyons, je suis loin d'égaler ton talent pour poser sous les projecteurs !

Qu…quoi, mais non enfin, balbutia Hinata toute rouge, tu te trompes sur mon compte !

Ten-Ten observa la Hyuuga rougir comme une pivoine. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du talent qu'elle avait, c'était assez perturbant. Les postulantes prirent toutes places sur des divans disposés le long du corridor, près de la porte d'entrée de Yahiko. Chacune à leur tour, elles seront convoquées dans son bureau pour un entretien d'embauche.

Un premier nom fut appelé, celui d'une certaine Karin dont on taira le patronyme (plus par ignorance que par bienséance). Tenten et Hinata en profitèrent pour élargir leurs connaissances l'une de l'autre.

Tu viens d'où ? enquit la Hyuuga à sa compagnonne de fortune.

Je suis d'ici, répondit-elle, mais toi visiblement pas !

Visiblement pas ? Comment devines tu que je ne suis pas de Konoha ?

Bah, j'ai grandi ici et je connais la plupart des gens, peut-être pas personnellement mais quoi qu'il en soit, je suis certaine de n'avoir jamais vu ton visage auparavant.

Ah d'accord, en fait je viens de Kiri (faudra vous y faire) dans le Sud. Je suis arrivée hier pour le casting.

Tu comptes faire un aller-retour ?

N…

Hinata hésitait Devait-elle faire confiance à cette inconnue qu'elle découvrait à peine et qui semblait porter un si grand intérêt à pour sa vie. Pourquoi posait-elle tant de questions de surcroit ? Sa grande faiblesse en ce qui concernait les relations sociales ne s'améliorait vraisemblablement pas.

Voyant qu'elle tardait à répondre, Tenten ferma les yeux et s'adossa avec exaspération. Elle avait ''encore'' à faire à une introvertie, pourquoi ça tombait toujours sur elle ?

J'habite au III°, rue Izuna, commença Tenten, je n'ai pas vraiment de drame à raconter sur ma vie qui nous permettrait de créer des liens. Je comprends aussi que tu te méfies de moi, tu viens quand même d'une autre ville et puis…

Tenten interrompit sans le vouloir son allocution, une jeune femme au regard vert et à la chevelure dorée venait de s'approcher et fixait dès lors Hinata avec un mépris qui se lisait sous tous les angles.

Hinata Hyuuga ! Pourquoi ton nom me semble si familier ? demanda Temari à la jeune brune qui ne réalisait pas tout de suite le ton avec lequel son interlocutrice s'adressait à elle.

Je…je n'en ai aucune idée.

Pourquoi t'es là au juste ? j'ai assisté à ton shooting et franchement c'était pas terrible !

Mais…

Et puis ça se voit tout de suite que ce métier n'est pas fait pour toi, c'est vrai quoi, ta poitrine est bien exubérante !

Qu…

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu sais pas répondre quand on te parle ou c'est moi qui te fais perdre tes moyens ?

Discernant la gêne palpable d'Hinata, Tenten décida d'intervenir et se dressa pour mieux faire face à la No Sabaku.

C'est bon, lâche là maintenant Temari, t'en as pas assez de te donner en spectacle ?

T'es qui toi d'abord, et qui te donne l'autorisation de m'adresser la parole ?

A l'entente de ces propos, Tenten sourit d'un air blasé et enfonça ses mains dans les poches du sweet-shirt rouge fleuri qu'elle portait. L'attitude de sa vis-à-vis la dégoutait sérieusement

Pff, grandis un peu, va-t'en d'accord ?

L'ignorant fièrement, Temari poursuivit :

Je vois que t'as toujours aussi peu confiance en ton corps, tu le dissimules comme d'habitude sous de gros pull-over tout moche et tout crade. En même temps je crois que tu as raison de nous épargner la vue sur tes immondes taches de naissance !

La fille aux couettes avait dans l'idée de répliquer à cette peste une phrase bien trouvée qui la démangeait depuis déjà longtemps mais le nom de Temari fut convoqué via interphone. Elle devait passer son entretien d'embauche.

Cette dernière toisa vulgairement les deux jeunes femmes et pénétra la salle où Yahiko l'attendait. Tenten se rassit sur ce dernier geste de Temari lâchant un juron qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir. Elle jeta ensuite un œil sur Hinata, laquelle avait le teint rougi par la colère.

Ne te laisse pas atteindre par ses paroles, Hinata ! Ce n'est qu'une peste qui a besoin de rabaisser les autres pour prendre confiance en elle, tenta de la rassurer Tenten.

Hinata sourit à ses propos, Tenten avait été super avec elle en prenant sa défense ainsi. Et dire qu'elle avait hésité à se confier à elle.

Merci, merci vraiment !

C'est rien !

Tu…tu…sembles la connaitre, je me trompe ? insista la Hyuuga.

Eh bien, figure toi qu'avant, nous étions les meilleures amies du monde !

La tristesse d'Hinata laissa alors place à la stupéfaction la plus totale (et la vôtre ^^) !

Fin du Second Chapitre !

J'avoue que j'aie manqué d'inspiration sur la fin, d'où le long dialogue entre Tenten et Hinata ! Quelques reviews devraient suffire à faire passer ce trou dans mon imagination. Dans le prochain chapitre, nous saurons enfin si Hinata est engagée ou non. Ce sera également l'entrée en scène de GAAAAARRRRRAAAAA ! Faudra pas manquer ça je vous le dis !


	4. Chapter 4 : Demie-teinte

Merci pour le soutien que vous m'apportez dans vos reviews et mp ! Grâce à vous je n'ai aucun complexe et j'avance dans l'histoire rapidement et correctement. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 4 : Demi-teinte

Hinata parvint ensuite à avoir assez confiance en Tenten pour s'ouvrir un petit peu à elle. Elle lui raconta son histoire avec Naruto, lequel manquait énormément à la Hyuuga. Cette dernière se garda néanmoins de lui donner des informations sur ses parents car elle n'aimait pas beaucoup en parler. En effet, les gens profitaient bien trop souvent du fait que Monsieur Hyuuga soit un haut personnage de Kiri, en l'occurrence le gouverneur de cette région, pour abuser d'Hinata. Ça devait sans doute être pour cette raison d'ailleurs que Temari trouva le nom de la jeune fille aux yeux nacrés si familier.

La discussion des deux jeunes femmes tourna court lorsque la No Sabaku sortit de la salle d'entretien et qu'à son tour, Tenten fut convoquée par Yahiko. Hinata appréhendait de se retrouver de nouveau face à cette fille qui lui nourrissait une haine gratuite. Allait-elle encore subir les quolibets de la blonde intrépide ?

La Hyuuga y réfléchit deux secondes et décida de se calmer. Pourquoi devrait-elle se laisser marcher sur les pieds ? Un top model, ça a du caractère, ça ne s'écrase pas devant le premier obstacle qui se dresse devant son chemin. Et puis, tout ce chemin parcouru depuis Kiri, toutes ces personnes qu'elle avait abandonné pour tenter de réaliser son rêve, elle n'allait quand même pas capituler devant une femme, faite de chair et d'os tout comme elle ! Ce serait ridicule !

Pour autant, Hinata soutint fermement le regard narquois que lui jetait Temari. Une certaine joie emplit le cœur de la jeune brune lorsqu'elle aperçut de la surprise émaner des yeux émeraude de sa vis-à-vis. Elle n'avait rien de bien féroce finalement, ça brasse surtout de l'air mais ça ne mord pas.

- Hum, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, pétasse ! lui rappela subtilement Temari.

- Oh, j'ai peur ! répliqua (avec le sourire bien entendu) Hinata.

La blonde aux yeux verts alla prendre place un peu plus loin, assez pour être hors de portée du regard de la Hyuuga, à son plus grand soulagement. Tenten sortit de son entretien cinq à dix minutes plus tard. Elle semblait peu enthousiaste et Hinata se garda de la harceler de questions inutiles. La fille aux couettes ne se gêna pourtant pas, elle, pour demander des comptes à la jeune brune. Elle voulait s'avoir si Temari l'avait de nouveau agressée.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien fait d'extraordinaire, la rassura Hinata.

- Bien ! Tu sais, à la base Temari est une fille facile à vivre, ambitieuse et drôle sur les bords…Je, je…elle me manque énormément cette Temari là, s'exprima avec nostalgie Tenten.

- Que, Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret évidemment ?

- Pour être sincère avec toi, je ne suis pas en mesure de te dire précisément ce qui a ruiné notre amitié. Pour son seizième anniversaire, j'avais prévu de lui organiser une incroyable fête durant laquelle j'allais lui offrir le cadeau de ses rêves, un billet d'avion tout fait pour Otto, la ville lumière (c'est le Las Vegas de mon monde ^^ $$). Elle avait toujours rêvé d'y aller et pour moi, c'était toute heureuse de lui procurer de la joie que j'avais organisé avec la complicité de ses frères une somptueuse réception, avec des paillètes et toute l'artillerie. Seulement…

- Seulement… ?

- Seulement le jour venu, ses parents périrent dans un accident de circulation.

Hinata en déglutit de chagrin, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une telle révélation.

- Temari était inconsolable, le plus beau jour de sa vie se transformait en cauchemar effroyable et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. La nuit tombée, j'essayai de me rendre chez elle pour être là, parce qu'elle avait besoin de moi, j'étais sa meilleure amie. Mais j'avais omis un détail, celui d'annuler les invitations à sa fête.

- Aïe ! s'exclama Hinata se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu peux le dire ! Une soixantaine de personnes se trouvaient là, dans le jardin, complètement hystériques, criant à tue-tête et prêts à s'éclater littéralement. Dans sa chambre, Temari devait sans doute se morfondre. Ces gens ignoraient délibérément ou pas le décès de ses parents et c'était un spectacle affligeant à vivre. Quand j'essayai de sonner à la porte de la demeure Sabaku, l'un de ses frères vint me sommer de partir sous la requête de Temari, elle me jugeait responsable de tout ce qui se passait.

- Je, je suis vraiment désolée Tenten, tenta de la consoler la Hyuuga.

- Oh mais ne le soit pas, tu sais, de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts depuis. Temari s'est transformé en véritable peste et m'a complètement rayé de sa vie. D'ailleurs elle fait comme si je ne n'ai jamais existé, attitude que je trouve très puérile, soit dit en passant !

- Hum !

Hinata se contenta d'acquiescer aux dires de Tenten. Pour une histoire c'en était une. Elle n'était pas psychologue mais la brune devinait très bien que Temari cherchait à attribuer la culpabilité de son malheur à une personne, en l'occurrence sa meilleure amie. La Hyuuga n'eut pas plus le temps d'y réfléchir que son nom fut convoqué via interphone par Yahiko. C'était le moment de passer son entretien d'embauche. La fille aux couettes lui souhaita bonne chance de tout son cœur et la brune aux perles nacrées pénétra aussitôt la salle d'entretien.

La pièce était assez sobre. Sur un côté, était disposé une piste de défilé à tapis rouge qui impressionna d'emblée Hinata. Yahiko semblait plongé dans ses écrits, il ne faisait pas plus attention à la Hyuuga.

- Monsieur Yahiko…

- Ah, mademoiselle Hyuuga, prenez place s'il vous plait !

Hinata vint s'assoir face à Yahiko qui ne la quittait dès lors plus du regard.

- Alors, Mademoiselle Hinata Hyuuga, pourquoi êtes-vous là aujourd'hui ?

- Je souhaite devenir une ''top-modèle'' estimée de tous, monsieur.

- Tu sais que les top-modèles sont l'élite des mannequins, c'est-à-dire, les plus demandées et les mieux payés pour les défilés et les parutions presses. Crois-tu vraiment avoir le talent nécessaire, la persévérance adéquate, et le courage essentiel à ce projet pesant ?

- Monsieur Yahiko, j'ai sacrifié moult chose pour tenter de réaliser ce rêve, ce serait idiot de ma part de me présenter ici sans une bonne dose d'assurance et d'aplomb.

Yahiko notait chacune des réponses d'Hinata avec entrain. Il ne dissimulait non plus sa curiosité.

- Quel est votre couturier de mode favori ?

- Karl Lagerfeld ! répondit Hinata le sourire aux lèvres, elle appréciait de plus en plus cet entretien (et vous aussi).

- Vous mesurez approximativement 1m75, c'est ça ? poursuivit le responsable de la formation des mannequins.

- 1m74 pour être précise.

- C'est correcte, vous avez la taille assez fine également, cela dit je trouve que vous avez une poitrine plutôt exubérante pour ce métier !

Hinata se figea à l'entente de ces paroles, Temari lui avait dit la même chose l'instant d'avant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à s'y attarder pardi ! La Hyuuga n'en perdit toutefois pas la confiance en elle qui lui apparaissait soudain.

- « Il n'y a pas de beauté sans quelque chose d'étrange dans les proportions » disait un certain Christopher Marlowe.

- Ce sont de très belles paroles mademoiselle Hyuuga, seulement la clientèle est très stricte concernant les mensurations de nos mannequins et ce ne sont pas des phrases toutes faites comme celles-là qui leur feront changer d'avis.

Hinata voulut se cacher sous ses vêtements, Yahiko avait changé d'expression faciale et ses traits s'étaient resserrés. Il était vraiment imprévisible, il lui rappelait vaguement Naruto d'ailleurs.

- Votre visage et surtout vos yeux sont des atouts considérables. D'après vos dires, vous aspirez être un mannequin « public », c'est ambitieux mais tout à fait faisable en soit ! Choisissez une paire de talons hauts à votre taille et montez les marches de la piste de défilé, s'il vous plait.

La Hyuuga s'exécuta. Elle s'était préparée pour ce moment, défiler n'était pas son exercice favori mais elle se devait d'assurer pour convaincre Yahiko qu'elle avait sa place à AKATSUKI.

Yahiko lui donna l'ordre de commencer et la jeune femme entama son douloureux périple (en référence aux talons qui lui faisaient un mal de chien et qu'elle détestait toujours autant) jusqu'au bout de la piste. Elle avait avancé sans vraiment se soucier de sa démarche, se concentrant sur la douleur qu'elle ressentait aux pieds, chose qui sauta tout de suite à l'œil expert de l'homme qui la regardait. Il nota se détail et l'invita à s'assoir lorsqu'elle eut terminé de se déchausser.

- Bien, mademoiselle Hyuuga, notre entretien est maintenant terminé. Rendez-vous tout à l'heure en salle des actes pour le verdict, nous nous concerterons avec le Directeur Général et la Responsable photographie au préalable. Compris ?

- Compris monsieur Yahiko !

Hinata gagna l'extérieur où Tenten l'attendait calmement sur un divan. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle, toutes les autres s'étant déjà rendu en salle d'actes pour la proclamation des résultats. Les deux jeunes femmes en firent de même et la Hyuuga ne cacha pas sa joie de voir Tenten se lier à elle.

La salle des actes étaient plutôt spacieuse, une table longue de trois places était située en plein centre attendant d'être occupée par Anko, Yahiko et Nagato, le grand patron. (Vous avez top model Usa ? bah c'était exactement la même pièce quoi !) . Les filles s'agitaient de plus en plus et l'excitation était littéralement palpable.

Quinze minutes passèrent durant lesquelles l'impatience avait dès lors gagné l'ensemble des postulantes. Elles furent soulagées à l'entente de bruits de pas qui semblaient provenir de derrière une porte. C'était en effet le trio administratif d'AKATSUKI CORP qui pénétrait la pièce l'air déterminé à en finir.

Après avoir pris place, le Directeur Général en la personne du sieur Nagato prit la parole…

- Tout d'abord, je tiens à toutes vous remercier d'avoir répondu à l'appel de notre agence dans le cadre de cette journée dite ''Open Call''. Vous êtes venues nombreuses à notre plus grand contentement ! Nous avons pris le soin d'étudier méticuleusement vos books, vos clichés réalisés sur place ainsi que le rapport de votre entretien avec M. Yahiko. Laissez-moi vous dire que nous avons été assez surpris par le très haut niveau que vous présentez déjà malgré votre inexpérience criarde. Vous avez pour la plupart de l'avenir dans le métier de mannequin, seulement, AKATSUKI ne pourra accueillir qu'une petite poignée. Vous étiez dix-huit au départ, vous serez cinq à l'arrivée !

Des murmures d'accablement se firent aussitôt entendre. 0,9% de chance d'entrer à AKATSUKI CORP, c'était ça la réalité, et il fallait s'y faire ! Hinata réalisa l'ampleur de la situation. Elle avait bien idée de la rigueur que serait la sélection dans une agence aussi réputée que celle-là mais ça se présentait vraiment mal. Surtout, la Hyuuga se rendait bien compte qu'elle était loin d'avoir été parfaite, que ce soit lors de son photo-shoot avec Anko ou encore lors son entretien mitigé avec Yahiko. La réalisation de son rêve paraissait bien compromise.

- T'inquiète pas, ils ne peuvent pas te laisser filer entre leurs doigts, la rassura Tenten.

- Tu crois ? Oh mais tu as toutes tes chances également, répondit tout sourire Hinata.

- Nous allons procéder à la lecture argumentée des résultats, poursuivit Nagato, attention l'ordre n'est en rien méritant. Bien, Anko, je te laisse le soin de commencer.

Anko se leva de sa chaise, une feuille de papier à la main :

- Mademoiselle Karura Mebuki !

La citée répondit présente retenant à peine ses jubilations. Anko continua…

- Vous avez un excellent book, vos clichés sont remarquables et le rapport de M. Yahiko montre que vous avez une aisance impressionnante en matière de défilé. Vous sortez du lot, vous êtes donc engagée en tant que mannequin « public » !

Ladite Karura se retira toute excitée pour laisser éclater sa joie dans une pièce à côté.

- Ensuite, Mademoiselle Temari No Sabaku ! Votre talent est incontestable et votre confiance en vous est un outil que vous parvenez très bien à illustrer sur vos clichés. Vous êtes à peu de choses près ce que nous recherchons à AKATSUKI, vous êtes donc engagée, en tant que mannequin « public » !

Temari sortit de la pièce satisfaite, en même temps, elle ne doutait pas vraiment du fait qu'elle serait engagée, tout le contraire d'Hinata. Tenten était contente pour elle. Même si elle savait que féliciter son ex-amie n'allait rien changer à leur situation, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la fierté.

Anko se mit derechef sur son séant pour laisser Yahiko continuer la proclamation. Il ne restait plus que deux places à pourvoir. Les chances d'Hinata s'amincissaient de plus en plus.

- Mademoiselle Karin Yamagata ! s'écria Yahiko (Ps : j'ai dû lui trouver un patronyme à la Karin, ça devenait indispensable). Votre couleur de cheveux frappante ainsi que vos yeux perçant sont de véritables attrape-clichés ! J'ai pu également remarquer durant notre entretient que vous avez de l'humour à en revendre, chose qui vous sera utile en tant que mannequin « commercial » pour AKATSUKI CORP. Bienvenue dans l'agence.

- Ensuite, Mademoiselle Hinata Hyuuga !... (Ah vous pensiez que j'allais la citer en dernier hein ! ça fait trop ''cliché'' voyons !)

Le cœur de la brune en rata un battement, sont rêve, elle réalisait son rêve, la malédiction d'Anko n'avait pas eu raison d'elle. Tenten la félicitait, heureuse pour elle.

-… Votre book et vos clichés sont, allez disons-le, IMPRESSIONANTS ! Votre regard particulier vous distingue bien évidemment du reste, d'ailleurs le phototype réalisé dans le cadre de votre shooting avec Anko sur le thème des montres de marque était l'un des plus remarquables que j'ai jamais vu. Vous êtes engagée, en tant que mannequin « commercial » pour AKATSUKI !

Rappel : Les mannequins « publics » sont appeler à travailler pour les stylistes de prêt-à-porter ou les couturiers de haute de couture lors des défilés, participent aux éditoriaux des magazines de mode nationaux et internationaux. Les mannequins « commerciaux » ont un travail moins prestigieux que ceux des défilés vivants. Ces modèles apparaissent dans des films publicitaires, posent pour des catalogues ou dépliants. Devenir top model passait donc indubitablement par la case mannequin « public » !

- Mannequin commercial ? Mais enfin moi ce que je souhaite c'est devenir mannequin grand public ! s'exclama Hinata, mécontente du choix du jury.

- Mademoiselle Hyuuga, réjouissez-vous déjà de l'opportunité qu'on vous donne, pour qui vous prenez vous pour contester ainsi notre choix ? répliqua Anko piquée à vif.

- N'ai-je pas donc pas le droit à libre expression mademoiselle Anko ? Tout ce que je demande c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas être orientée en tant que mannequin « public » ! C'est ce à quoi j'aspire !

- Vous n'avez…

- Anko ! cria Nagato pour mettre fin à cette querelle inutile qui se profilait. Yahiko, donne donc une réponse à mademoiselle Hyuuga, veux-tu ?

- Oui, eh bien, vous avez un photogène remarquable mais vous ne savez tout simplement pas défiler mademoiselle Hyuuga !

Hinata n'en revenait pas, c'était dur à entendre. Elle ne prononçait plus mot, subissant le sourire hautain d'Anko et les jérémiades des jeunes femmes derrière elle. La brune acquiesça à contrecœur et se retira. Elle eut néanmoins le temps d'entendre le dernier nom convoqué par Yahiko, il s'agissait d'une certaine Ino Yamanaka. Tenten n'était pas prise.

…

La proclamation fut terminée et Hinata se dépêcha de retrouver la fille aux couettes. Elle la rejoignit à l'extérieur à l'entrée de l'agence.

- Tenten ?

- Ah, Hinata, je me demandais si j'allais te revoir. Félicitation encore pour ton admission à AKATSUKI !

- Me…merci, je suis vraiment désolée, tu dois être triste.

- En réalité pas vraiment, je me suis présentée à cette journée Open Call juste parce que c'était une occasion de revoir Temari. Je ne me faisais pas vraiment de fausses idées.

- Da…D'accord !

- Dis-moi, tu as terminé à l'intérieur ? Ils t'ont autorisé à rentrer ?

- Oui, ils m'ont dit de passer demain pour me présenter mon agent artistique. J'suis dégoutée de faire du mannequinat commercial, je n'ai pas tout plaqué pour ça moi, se plaignit la Hyuuga.

- Hinata, profite ! Cette chance ne se représentera pas deux fois, et puis, si tu apprends à défiler correctement, je suis certaine qu'ils te permettront de passer en mannequin public.

- Mais…c'est toi qui a raison en fait !

- J'ai toujours raison ! affirma Tenten un sourire aux lèvres. Tu ne m'as pas dit où tu habitais…

- Ah, je me suis installée dans un appartement au centre-ville, XVIIIe rue Kaïde. Internet et ses miracles ! Le loyer est beaucoup trop important malheureusement, je n'aurai jamais pu le supporter toute seule. J'ai donc un colocataire que je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de rencontrer, entre mon arrivée tardive hier soir et mon départ tôt ce matin.

- Et si c'était un psychopathe ?

- Parle pas de malheur, Tenten ! s'écria une Hinata qui n'avait pas encore envisagé cette possibilité.

- Je t'aurais bien accompagnée mais j'ai rendez-vous avec mon père dans un quart d'heure.

- Je comprends.

Les toutes nouvelles amies s'échangèrent leur numéro de téléphone par la suite et Tenten fit promettre à notre héroïne de l'appeler si jamais elle rencontrait un problème avec son mystérieux colocataire. Elles se séparèrent ensuite et la Hyuuga emprunta le métro pour gagner son appartement. Obnubilée par son examen d'entrée à AKATSUKI, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'imaginer celui qui devait partager son espace vitale. Tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'il ne soit ni dégoutant ni désordonné, maniaque comme elle l'était, Hinata aura tôt fait de péter un plomb.

Trente minutes sous la ville et la brune aux yeux nacrés parvenait enfin jusqu'à la rue Kaïde. Il était dix-sept heures passé de vingt-cinq minutes, Hinata était complètement crevée après la journée folle qu'elle venait de passer. Son esprit se meubla aussitôt d'une pensée de son corps immergé dans un bain relaxant, songe qui la fit accélérer le pas jusqu'au grand immeuble.

Elle monta ensuite dans l'élévateur, si elle se souvenait bien, l'appartement était situé au onzième étage…c'était pas rien ! Au bout d'un moment, Hinata réussit enfin à parvenir jusqu'au pas de la porte. La jeune brune due patienter encore cinq minutes pour mettre la main sur ses clés.

Imaginez le soulagement qui la traversait lorsqu'elle pénétra enfin l'intérieure du loft…

- Qui est tu ? l'interrogea une voix grave qui glaça le sang de la Hyuuga.

Hinata se figea à la vue du jeune homme qui se tenait à sa gauche, un couteau à la main. Il était grand, un tatouage sur le front, les cheveux rougeâtres et les yeux singulièrement cernés et présentait un air menaçant.

- Hi… Hina…Hinata Hyuuga ! répondit celle-ci complètement terrifiée.

- La nouvelle coloc ?

- O…oui exactement, c'est ça, je suis la nouvelle colocataire. Je t'en prie ne me tue pas !

- C'est bon, entre ! Je suis Gaara, Gaara No Sabaku !

Fin du 4e chapitre.

VOILA ! Il est long comme j'aime ce chapitre, alors, dites-moi comment vous le trouvez. Personnellement, j'suis assez fier de la fin ^^ ! Allez, deux ou trois reviews pour une suite : )


	5. Gaara, le coloc psychopathe !

Chapitre 5 : Gaara, le coloc psychopathe !

Un nouveau chapitre publié avec un retard de 24h ! J'avais pris l'habitude de publier tous les samedis mais des contre temps par-ci par-là et les enchainements d'imprévus… c'est pas évident !

Kajol, t'as l'œil ! Seulement, faut que je garde un minimum de suspense pour te surprendre, le jeu en vaut la chandelle !

Merci pour les MP et reviews !

Bonne lecture !

…

Hinata fixait désormais le jeune homme à côté d'elle avec curiosité. Un jean noir, un débardeur noir, des souliers noirs, ce type était en conflit avec les couleurs ou quoi ? Il était mince et musclé, juste assez pour se permettre d'agresser une jeune femme innocente, pensa-t-elle se rappelant la scène d'il y avait quelques instants. Son regard semblait inexpressif et les cernes autour de ses yeux soulignaient sans doute sa fatigue. Le tatouage sur son front attira ensuite l'attention de la Hyuuga : « AMOUR »n il signifiait amour. Elle le trouvait plutôt voyant, un tatou en plein sur le visage ça ne se rencontrait pas à tous les coins de rue.

- Tu me fixes encore comme ça et je te plante ce couteau où je pense, compris ? s'écria un Gaara lassé de l'intérêt qu'Hinata lui portait.

- Oh mon Dieu, un psychopathe, pensa la Hyuuga détournant le regard et se dirigeant à grandes foulées vers sa chambre. Faut que je téléphone à Tenten !

Seulement, la fille aux perles nacrées s'arrêta net sur le seuil, quelque chose la turlupinait, un détail d'une importance sans doute majeure. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers le jeune roux qui fermait la porte, heureusement pas à double tour.

- Euh, excuse-moi, comment déjà m'as-tu dis que tu t'appelais ? lui demanda Hinata embêtée de ne pas se souvenir du nom de son colocataire.

- Dis tout de suite que t'es conne, là je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec toi ! répondit-il sèchement.

- Parce que tu crois qu'avec une lame de couteau sous le nez j'ai pris la peine de me soucier de mon bourreau ? commença à s'énerver la Hyuuga, elle n'aimait pas se faire traiter d'idiote.

- Ouah, mademoiselle fait des rimes quand elle se fâche, c'est mignon ! Je m'appelle Gaara No Sabaku, retiens le cette fois !

- No Sabaku ? Oh mon Dieu !

Hinata claqua la porte de sa chambre avant de lâcher un juron qui l'a surpris elle-même. Elle avait déjà entendu ce patronyme quelque part plus tôt cette journée, elle en était certaine…Temari ! Non, ce n'était pas possible, la coïncidence ne pouvait pas si mal faire les choses. Il fallait qu'elle se rassure.

Elle composa le numéro de Tenten et attendit qu'elle réponde au bout du fil.

-Al…

- Tenten ? Vite il faut que tu m'éclaires sur un point…

- Attends une seconde, pas si vite, de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- De Temari…

- Temari ? Qu'est qu'elle a, il lui est arrivé quelque chose, elle va bien ? s'inquiéta la fille aux couettes.

- Mais non, enfin oui, argh, je ne sais pas, tu ne saurais pas si elle a un frère dénommé Gaara : Grand, cheveux pourpres, traits serrés…

- Bien sûr que oui, c'est son frère adoptif ! Attends, me dis quand même pas que vous êtes…

- Merde, merde, merde Tenten, c'est mon colocataire, paniqua Hinata qui sautillait désormais dans tous les sens. En plus je crois que c'est un psychopathe, ajouta-elle dans un murmure.

- Quoi, comment ça ?

- Bah il a presque failli me tuer tout à l'heure en entrant dans l'appart, juste parce que je le dévisageais. Il avait un couteau !

- Vraiment ? A ce que je sache il n'a pas des antécédents de meurtriers, du moins pour le peu que je connaisse de lui…

- Tu ne me rassures pas là Tenten !

- Ecoute, reste calme et ne fais rien qui puisse te mettre en danger, je passerai demain matin à l'appart.

- Quoi, mais non, viens maintenant, il pourrait m'étrangler dans mon sommeil cette nuit !

- Je suis vraiment désolée Hinata mais mon père ne me lâche pas d'une semelle, j'aurai du mal à me libérer ce soir. Et puis, je suis sure que tu te fais de fausses idées sur lui…

- Mais…

- Si tu ne le sens pas, tu n'as qu'à te barricader dans ta chambre toute la soirée. Au moins tu y seras en sécurité.

- D'accord, répondit Hinata satisfaite par cette option. Merci Tenten et à demain.

- A demain Hinata.

La Hyuuga tourna le verrou de sa porte et inspira longuement. Foutue coïncidence qui la mettait dans une situation pas possible. Elle n'avait pas besoin de toutes ces anicroches maintenant qu'elle avait intégré AKATSUKI CORP.

A cette pensée, la jeune femme réalisa réellement, et ce n'était pas trop tôt, qu'elle était devenue mannequin de la plus prestigieuse agence du pays. Faire partie d'AKATSUKI était un songe d'enfant, l'étape primordiale vers la réalisation de son rêve de devenir top model, et elle l'avait passée haut la main.

Hinata esquissa enfin un sourire et vint s'affaler sur son grand lit à draps blancs. Elle fixait l'ampoule de sa chambre, perdue dans son imagination. Elle pensait à Kiri, à ses parents, Hanabi sa sœur, Sakura sa meilleure amie et Naruto son…petit ami ? Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de leur relation. En arrivant à Konoha, elle s'était débarrassée de son ancien numéro de portable. Du coup, elle n'avait aucune idée de si il avait tenté de la joindre. Elle avait une envie folle de les appeler, leur dire qu'elle était engagée. Est-ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour elle ? Est-ce qu'elle leur manquait ? Ces questions trituraient à foison l'esprit fragile de notre héroïne.

Une impression de mal être la gagna soudain, une douche s'imposait d'urgence. La jeune femme se rappela alors du fait que la seule et unique salle de bain de l'appartement se trouvait à l'extérieur, à gauche tout au fond du couloir. Elle maudit intérieurement l'architecte de l'immeuble et entama ses réflexions.

Entre la salle de bain et sa chambre à elle se trouvait une porte, sans doute celle de la chambre de Gaara. Elle n'avait pas entendu de porte claquer depuis lors, conclusion : Il était soit dans le salon, soit dans la cuisine entrain de mijoter un délicieux diner rien que pour elle. La Hyuuga secoua sa tête de droite à gauche pour chasser de ses songes cette image complètement folle. Ce type étrange faisant la cuisine, et pour ses beaux yeux en plus, quelle imagination débordante !

Décidée, la jeune femme attrapa des serviettes (de couleurs bleues) et quelques produits toilettes. Elle défit le verrou puis ouvrit la porte de sa chambre prenant soin d'éviter d'éventuels grincements. Le salon était désert, Gaara n'y était pas. Longeant le mur, elle inspecta les moindres recoins de la pièce, avançant à la vitesse d'un escargot. Où était-il ?

Elle entendit sitôt des bruits de casseroles s'écrasant sur le plancher avec violence. Surprise, Hinata poussa un petit cri d'effroi alertant un jeune homme qui fouillait le garde-manger de la cuisine. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers la source du hurlement, laquelle se précipita aussitôt vers la salle de bain. Gaara n'en tint pas plus considération et vaqua à ses occupations.

Dans la salle de bain, Hinata était bien heureuse de faire enfin couler son bain, son corps réclamait cela avec impatience. Elle y passa une bonne demi-heure au cours de laquelle elle prit la peine de complètement se relaxer. Lorsqu'elle daigna enfin sortir de la baignoire, la jeune femme s'inspecta devant la glace. Elle observa sa poitrine, objet de toutes les critiques aujourd'hui. C'est vrai qu'elle était pas mal luxuriante. La Hyuuga en arrivait à envisager une chirurgie, peut-être que les gens s'y attarderaient moins.

Son teint était pâli, elle avait passé bien trop de temps dans l'eau, et puis, elle n'avait toujours rien avalé de la journée. Elle se dépêcha de sortir vêtue de ses serviettes, piquant un sprint dans le couloir pour échapper au regard de Gaara.

Pas de bol pour elle, il l'interpella :

- Eh toi !

Hinata se figea devant sa porte totalement apeurée. La chance la fuyait ce soir.

- Tu saurais pas faire la cuisine par hasard ?

Le visage de la Hyuuga changea aussitôt d'expression, passant de l'anxiété à de la surprise. Elle se retourna afin de regarder son interlocuteur.

- O…oui, je me débrouille ! répondit-elle nerveuse.

- Bien, je pensais à commander une pizza mais si tu peux faire quelque chose de meilleur, je ne serai pas contre !

- Tu as fait des courses ? demanda la Hyuuga s'avançant vers le plan de cuisine pour accéder au garde-manger et au frigo.

- Non… j'ai trouvé des boites de conserves et des paquets de spaghettis dans une armoire !

Hinata se saisit desdites boites pour se faire une idée de leur teneur…

- Oh là mais elles sont fichues, leur date de péremption est expirée depuis longtemps maintenant, s'exprima la brune montrant du doigt des inscriptions à son colocataire.

- On s'en bat les couilles, répondit le grand roux allumant une cigarette, tu peux pas les faire quand même ?

- Ah ça, il en est hors de question, ça ne ferait que nous rendre malade ! Et puis… tu fumes ?

Gaara la fixa d'un air blasé, elle le prenait pour qui à la fin ? Il la scruta des pieds et la tête cherchant une réplique bien pensée à sa question idiote.

- T'es à moitié nue et puis…t'as de gros nibards, lâcha-t-il épuisé à force de se triturer le cerveau.

Rougissant comme une pivoine, Hinata se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Elle se précipita toute gênée dans sa chambre, la honte jusqu'au cou. Gaara, lui, esquissa un minuscule sourire tout riquiqui en signe de victoire. Il prit le combiné de l'appartement et commanda une pizza.

Hinata se rhabilla promptement se lançant des jurons pourdissiper sa gêne. Elle enfila un pantalon gris bouffant léger et un débardeur blanc puis boucla ses cheveux en une magnifique queue de cheval. Elle hésitait à remettre pied dehors, refaire face à Gaara ne l'enchantait pas tellement et puis…il fumait ! Peut-être qu'il se droguait aussi !

La faim la poussa à sortir de sa geôle malgré elle. Elle trouva alors Gaara dans des exercices physiques impressionnants. Le jeune homme se musclait faisant des séries de pompes, jambes appuyées sur une chaise haute de plusieurs centimètres. Il s'était débarrassé du vêtement qui cachait son buste et Hinata ne put s'empêcher de dévorer du regard les muscles luisants du roux. Elle rougissait à vue d'œil et ne se rendait pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait. C'était comme magnétique ! Elle s'approchait de lui pour mieux le contempler s'asseyant sur un pouf qui se trouvait juste en face de lui. Elle remarqua soudain qu'il avait toujours sa cigarette à la bouche et ne put contenir ses propos :

- T'es pas bien toi ! s'écria-t-elle faisant vaciller Gaara de stupéfaction.

Il en perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva désormais à même le sol. Elle poursuivit :

- Tu veux te tuer ou quoi ? On n'a pas idée de faire des exercices musculaires en fumant, imagine une seconde que tu t'étouffes…

- Mais enfin c'est quoi ton foutu prob…

La sonnette de l'appartement retentit sur le coup contrecarrant les envies de massacre de Gaara. Hinata s'en alla ouvrir comme si de rien était devant un No Sabaku complètement saisi par l'audace de la jeune brune.

- Ah, t'as commandé des pizzas !

La Hyuuga alla chercher de la petite monnaie pour remercier le livreur. Elle déposa le diner de fortune sur un meuble et invita son colocataire à se nourrir. La brune aux yeux nacrés avait décidé d'agir le plus naturellement possible afin de ne pas aiguiser les nerfs de Gaara. S'il se droguait, elle ferait mieux de se fondre dans le décor pour ne pas subir les fougues du roux.

Mais elle s'y prenait tellement mal…

Gaara alla se servir un verre d'eau, le corps toujours en sueur après ses exercices musculaires. Il lorgnait Hinata d'un œil curieux, il ne savait pas quoi penser d'elle. Cette fille avait le don de le mettre hors de lui et pourtant, il se retenait de la frapper. Non pas parce que c'était une fille (garçon ou fille, ça saigne de la même façon), mais peut-être parce qu'elle avait ce petit quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer.

- Faudra t'habituer à la cigarette, l'emmerdeuse, je suis un gros consommateur ! dit le Sabaku No attrapant une part de pizza.

- Mais…

- C'est ça ou tu fiches le camp d'ici ! renchérit-il.

- Compris…tu te drogues aussi ? demanda Hinata sur un ton naturel, trop pour Gaara qui en avala de travers.

- Quoi ?

- Bah, est-ce que tu te drog…

- ça va, j'avais compris ! Je crois pas avoir la tête d'un drogué !

- ça c'est toi qui le dis, répliqua la Hyuuga se levant du tabouret où elle s'était assise pour manger.

Gaara, lui n'en revenait pas, cette fille était tout ce qu'il détestait chez une personne : casse pieds !

- Bonne nuit ! conclut la Hyuuga rentrant dans sa chambre.

Elle s'écroula sur son lit complètement décomposée, on aurait dit qu'elle avait fait de l'apnée tellement elle peinait à reprendre son souffle. Etait-ce le fait de résister à Gaara qui la mettait dans un tel état, ou alors la vue sur ses muscles luisants de sueur ?

Elle s'endormit sur ces derniers questionnements.

Sa vie à Konoha n'allait pas être de tout repos, elle s'en doutait bien, à raison !

Fin du cinquième chapitre

Eh bien, il était plutôt court ce chapitre. J'en suis vraiment navré(e), mes cours à l'université sont de plus en plus copieux ! Mais comme les moments à moi sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus géniaux, je les mets au profit de l'écriture, de la lecture, de mes amis et du reste... A très vite pour la suite, conditionnée par des reviews bien évidemment. L'entrée de Sasuke est imminente !


	6. Chapter 6 (Joyeux Noel)

Chapitre 6 : L'agent d'Hinata

Un jour nouveau se levait sur Konoha. La ville était bruyante, les klaxons des chauffards urbains avaient la sympathie de savoir réveiller les plus flémards des habitants de la cité, et pour Hinata qui découvrait à peine les matins originaux de ce coin aux allures d'un New York version soleil levant, la nuit n'avait pas été bonne. La jeune femme avait rêvé ou plutôt fait un horrible cauchemar où ses parents avaient réussi à la retrouver et la ramener de force à Kiri pour y poursuivre sa vie futile, une vie loin de ses ambitions de mannequinat, un monde que ses parents qualifiaient de faux et rempli de paillettes qui ne servaient qu'à dissimuler les vices d'une sombre réalité.

Hinata sortit de son lit sur cette dernière réminiscence, elle ne voulait se rappeler plus de l'opinion que ses père et mère se faisaient de la seule chose qui passionnait réellement leur fille. Et dire qu'elle avait entamé des études supérieures de droit il y avait deux ans alors qu'elle était encore hésitante à se lancer dans la sphère tant décriée de la haute couture. Que de fourvoiement pour faire plaisir à ses géniteurs !

Son petit ami, Naruto, qu'elle aimait et côtoyait depuis maintenant cinq ans n'avait même pas pris la peine de l'écouter. Lui qui n'envisageait la vie que dans un carré parfait ne voulait pas entendre parler d'incertitude, de probabilité, de chance, de potentiel. Un travail concret derrière un bureau ou rapportant un revenu certain afin de subvenir aux besoins de son entourage, il ne jurait que par ça !

« Ceux qui passent leur vie à rêver se noient à jamais de leurs songes», répétait-il sans cesse pour se convaincre du monde capitaliste dans lequel il vivait.

Sans qu'elle sache vraiment par quel moyen, Hinata s'était retrouvée dans la salle d'eau à prendre une douche tiède. Ses membres la guidaient dans ses mouvements, aussi mécaniques et précis qu'un robot télécommandé. Elle en sortit quelques temps plus tard pour se mettre au sec et enfiler des vêtements de ville : Jupe bleue, haut blanc sur lequel s'était déposé un gilet d'un noir clair marié à ses bottes. Elle cachait à nouveau son regard derrière de grandes lunettes à verre carré et se coiffa à peine. Le naturel onduleux de sa crinière bleue-nuit jouait à son avantage.

La jeune femme sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea désormais vers le plan de cuisine où elle envisageait de préparer du café. Les lieux étaient étrangement calme, les bruits sourds qui provenaient de l'extérieur et les ronflements de la cafetière ne parvenaient point à combler le silence accablant qui régnait dans l'appartement. Et il fallut attendre qu'Hinata goutte enfin la teneur amer du café sans sucre qu'elle avait concocté pour s'en rendre réellement compte.

Comme tiré d'un songe, elle prit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle inspecta les alentour, elle était toute seule ! Où est-ce que son colocataire avait bien pu passer ? La jeune femme se leva de son tabouret et prit l'initiative d'aller cogner à sa porte, peut-être dormait-il simplement, elle voulait vérifier.

D'un pas hésitant, elle marcha jusqu'à sa chambre et colla son oreille au bois espérant entendre du bruit : Rien ! Elle toqua ensuite à sa porte mais tout de suite, Hinata sursauta d'effroi du fait du grincement qui s'ensuivit, elle n'était pas fermée et s'ouvrait désormais sur l'intimité de son colocataire. Hinata restait pétrifié devant l'embrasure à se poser mil et une questions. A première vue, Gaara n'était pas là. De là où elle était, Hinata pouvait apercevoir son lit superbement dressé de draps et oreillers noirs, décidément ça devait être sa couleur fétiche. Elle pénétra les lieux, ingénue, guidée par sa trop grande curiosité. La pièce sentait le tabac mais c'était le moins étrange, en effet, ce qui paraissait louche était la trop grande propreté de la chambre d'un homme. Elle était d'un nickel à faire jalouser les femmes les plus maniaques telle qu'elle. Etait-ce le même jeune homme négligé et insociable qu'elle avait rencontré hier qui habitait cet endroit ?

Sur une étagère dans un coin de la pièce, trônaient une belle collection d'ouvrages mythologiques, scientifiques, romanesques et poétiques, c'était vraisemblablement un fanât de lecture. Elle s'en amusa quelque peu, peut-être s'était-elle faite une mauvaise idée de lui, ne dit-on pas souvent que les apparences sont trompeuses ! Après avoir feuilleté certains de ces livres qui la passionnaient déjà, elle porta son attention sur un cadre photo qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, une image de famille et deux visages familiers retenaient ses sens en alerte, Temari et Gaara. A côté d'eux, trois autres personnes : Une très belle femme élancée et aux cheveux courts et blonds embrassait la joue d'un homme aux allures sévères mais serein vêtu d'un Kimono blanc à motifs traditionnels. Aux côtés d'un Gaara qui présentait un air blasé, se tenait un homme d'une tête de plus que lui, il tenait entre ses mains ce qui semblait être des jouets, ou plutôt des marionnettes si les yeux d'Hinata ne l'induisait pas en erreur.

Cette famille paraissait heureuse, d'une homogénéité enviable même. Un frisson traversait alors la Hyuuga lorsqu'elle se rappela l'histoire que lui racontait son amie Tenten à propos de Temari. Ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, cette famille était donc brisée, à tout jamais. Prise d'un sentiment douloureux qui traversait son cœur, Hinata remit la photo en place en même temps que ses idées. Elle contempla une dernière fois la chambre de son colocataire et en conclut, avec ferme conviction, qu'il n'avait passé la nuit en ces lieux. Elle se précipita en dehors de cet endroit où le temps semblait s'être arrêté un instant et retrouva sa tasse de café qui refroidissait dès lors.

La sonnerie de son portable retentit avant qu'elle ne puisse de nouveau s'abreuver du tonifiant liquide noir, c'était Tenten.

- Allo, bonjour Tenten !

- Bonjour Hinata, bien dormie ?

- Hm, pas vraiment mais ne t'inquiète pas, rien avoir avec mon mystérieux coloc !

- Tant mieux !...

- Mais où est-ce que tu te trouves en fait, ça crie plutôt fort au bout du fil ?

- Ah j'arrive à peine devant ton immeuble, tu n'oublies quand même pas que j'ai promis de passer te voir hier soir ?

- Génial, mais non enfin je n'ai pas oublié. Entre le code 14-16 à la grille, onzième étage, appartement L1009 !

- C'est noté, à tout de suite !

Hinata raccrocha son téléphone et se prépara à recevoir son amie. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à faire retentir la sonnette de son appartement. La Hyuuga l'accueillit un grand sourire aux lèvres, toute heureuse de retrouver sa toute nouvelle copine. Elle lui fit profiter d'une tasse de café avant de lui faire visiter l'appartement. Tenten remarqua alors l'absence de Gaara.

- Tu sais où est ton psychopathe de colocataire ?

- Gaara ? Non, je me suis levée ce matin et j'étais toute seule. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas passé la nuit ici ?

- Hm ?

- Bah, son lit était encore…

Hinata mit une main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de parler. Elle dévoilait ainsi son crime à une Tenten qui n'en croyait déjà pas ses oreilles.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me dire que tu étais dans sa chambre Hinata !

- Eh bien… tenta de répondre la Hyuuga honteuse de son délit.

- Mais enfin Hinata ! déplora Tenten. Tu veux vraiment finir empaillée ma parole !

- Je…je ne l'ai pas vraiment cherché, je veux dire, sa porte était entrouverte et puis…je l'ai effleurée et elle s'est ouverte.

Amusée, la fille aux couettes laissa éclater un rire qui embarrassa encore plus la jeune brune.

- Tu sais, j'admire vraiment ton cran Hinata ! Ou alors c'est plutôt de la candeur, oui je crois que c'est ça. Elle te pousse à faire les choses les plus inconcevables, ajouta-elle un sourire pour son amie.

- S'il le remarque je suis perdue ! Paniqua Hinata. Il faut que j'aille vérifier que j'ai tout remis en ordre !

- Quoi ! N'y pense même pas ! L'arrêta net Tenten la voyant prendre le chemin de la chambre de Gaara. Tu veux vraiment y retourner et risquer encore plus d'y mettre le bordel ? Et puis, il pourrait rentrer et te surprendre, tu passerais pour quoi voyons !

- Tu…tu as sans doute raison, se résigna Hinata. Son regard se porta sans le vouloir vers l'horloge du salon, elle indiquait neuf heure et quart.

- Oh mon Dieu ! s'écria-elle se précipitant dans sa chambre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'inquiéta son amie qui ne comprenait pas la soudaine réaction de la Hyuuga.

La jeune femme en ressortie munie de son sac à main.

- J'ai rendez-vous à AKATSUKI Corp. à dix heures pour rencontrer mon agent, j'y serai jamais à l'heure !

- Oh ! Mais ne panique pas, il y a le métro !

- Je sais mais il est surement bondé, paniqua-t-elle !

- Tu sais à cette heure-ci tout le monde est déjà au bureau et les élèves en classe, tu ne risques pas d'arriver en retard. Et puis ma voiture est garée juste en bas, on y serra en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire !

- Vraiment ?

- Mais puisque je te le dis, il faut juste qu'on se dépêche un peu, ajouta Tenten attrapant ses clés de voiture.

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent illico de l'appartement puis de l'immeuble. Elles montèrent dans la coccinelle jaune de la fille aux couettes mais au moment où celle-ci s'apprêtait à démarrer sa superbe voiture qui faisait jalouser plus d'une, Hinata l'en empêcha. Elle apercevait Gaara s'avançant vers l'immeuble. Il était vêtu d'un smoking qui semblait avoir perdu sa splendeur, la chemise blanche qu'il avait à l'intérieur étant complètement débraillée. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille et il titubait. La bouteille d'alcool qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche trahissait son ivresse. Sur cette vision choquante de son colocataire, Hinata descendit de la voiture pour aller à son encontre.

- Ga…Gaara ?

-…

- Que, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive enfin ?

- Eh ! On se connait ? demanda crispé le jeune homme visiblement très éméché. Ah oui, t'es la casse pieds qu'a aménagé dans l'appart ! Tu te casses ? Tant mieux !

- Casse pieds ? s'énerva la Hyuuga. Non mais tu t'es regardé, tu fais peine à voir !

- Qu'est-ce que t'en a foutre ? Qui est-ce qui se fout de moi d'ailleurs ? Personne, alors dégage de mon chemin ! s'écria-t-il.

Il reprit une gorgée de son liquide alcoolisé et trinqua à « sa vie de merde » ! Hinata ressentie dans cette phrase une pointe de délaissement. Gaara se sentait-il seul ? Il n'en donnait pourtant pas l'air, en même temps elle ne le connaissait que depuis une soirée, elle ne pouvait réellement savoir !

Dans un geste irraisonné, elle s'empara de la bouteille que tenait le Sabaku et se précipita vers Tenten. Hinata lui ordonna de démarrer et celle-ci le fit en trombe, les jurons de Gaara pour seuls témoins.

Amusée par la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses, Tenten ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, Hinata était vraiment joliment effrontée.

Les jeunes femmes parvinrent devant le siège de L'AKATSUKI en trente-cinq minutes chrono, soit cinq minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. La jeune brune sortit du véhicule et se baissa à la vitre pour remercier encore une fois son amie :

- Tu…tu pourrais venir avec moi ? demanda Hinata.

- Euh, mh, je ne sais pas trop Hinata, je ne veux pas risquer de croiser Temari ! répondit une Tenten embarrassée.

- Mais, on n'est même pas sure de la croiser, si ça se trouve son rendez-vous à elle était prévu pour neuf heures, ou pour onze heures ! Et puis, c'est pas une psychopathe, ajouta-t-elle souriante, une pensée pour Gaara.

Tenten se laissa convaincre par ce dernier argument plutôt pertinent de son amie. Elle gara correctement son véhicule et accompagna Hinata à l'intérieure des locaux de l'agence. Elles furent guidées par un plan de l'immeuble qui se trouvait à l'accueil, Hinata avait rendez-vous au septième étage avec Yahiko. Il devait lui présenter son agent artistique.

- Tu as une idée de qui sera ton agent, Yahiko t'a dit son nom ?

- Non, il m'a juste dit que j'apprécierai certainement le personnage.

- Ah !

- Tout ce que j'espère est qu'il ou elle n'ait pas le caractère d'Anko ! s'exclama Hinata arrachant un sourire à sa copine.

Elles arrivèrent enfin au point de rendez-vous, Tenten prit place dans une salle d'attente non loin du bureau où Yahiko attendait la Hyuuga. Celle-ci cogna à la porte et la voix rock du responsable de la formation des mannequins l'invita à entrer.

La pièce était la réplique de la salle d'entretien de la veille. Yahiko était seul et lui ordonna de s'assoir :

- Et comment allez-vous donc mademoiselle Hyuuga ?

- Je me porte très bien M. Yahiko, merci.

- Vous vous êtes fait une raison en tant que mannequin commerciale ? renchérit-il.

- Toujours pas, ce n'est pas ce à quoi j'aspire et je compte bien vous prouver que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour devenir mannequin grand-public.

A cette réponse, Yahiko esquissa un sourire. Il remarqua la confiance en elle dont elle faisait preuve lorsqu'on s'opposait à la réalisation de ses projets. C'était ce qu'il avait déjà remarqué hier et il en faisait encore l'observation. Cette jeune fille d'un naturel timide savait faire preuve de fermeté lorsque le moment se faisait le plus adéquat. Ce trait de caractère saurait peut-être la tirer des tourbillons de ce métier à haut risque.

- Nous attendons votre agent artistique, comme d'habitude il accuse du retard. Il vous apprendra les ficelles du mannequinat. Soyez attentive avec lui, écoutez ses conseils, soyez respectueuse, vous avez beaucoup de chance, l'on vous a affecté le meilleur des agents. Son nom est…

- Sasuke Uchiha ! s'exclama une voix qui venait de derrière Hinata.

Elle se retourna pour faire face à la source de cette voix inconnue. Un homme grand effilé vêtu d'un deux-pièces somptueusement éclatant malgré sa couleur nuit se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte. Il était beau, c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire pour qualifier cet individu à la coiffure légèrement remontée, son visage symétrique appelait des caresses et son regard perçant captivait indubitablement l'attention, tout autant que son parfum irrésistiblement aguicheur, sans doute de marque.

Un véritable adonide.

- Sasuke, tu pourrais au moins frapper avant d'entrer, nous ne sommes pas chez le Roi Petto ! rappela Yahiko.

- Mh, très cher Yahiko, tu fais toujours aussi bien mes louanges à ce que j'entends, répliqua l'Uchiha refermant la porte. Est-ce là ladite Hyuuga dont j'aurai désormais la charge ?

Yahiko poussa un soupire d'exaspération, il avait oublié le caractère dédaigneux de ce jeune homme.

- Oui, en effet c'est bien elle, je te présente Mademoiselle Hinata Hyuuga, la fille du Gouverneur de Kiri.

Hinata manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Elle resta estomaquée devant les propos de Yahiko, elle ignorait comment il s'en était rendu compte.

- Vous, vous le saviez depuis le début ? lui demanda-t-elle tremblante.

- Il fallait bien qu'on s'informe sur vous mademoiselle Hyuuga. Nous étions juste surpris que l'enfant d'un haut fonctionnaire de notre cher et beau pays s'intéresse un temps-soit-peu à notre profession.

- C'est ma passion, affirma la Hyuuga. Vous avez contacté ma famille ?

- Pourquoi l'aurions nous fait, vous êtes majeurs à ce que je sache !

- Oui en effet !

Hinata se rassura, tout ce qu'elle voulait était que ses parents ne sachent en aucune façon où elle se trouvait. Leur autorisation, elle s'en fichait pas mal.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser prendre contact. Désormais, c'est à monsieur Uchiha que vous devrez votre future et j'espère bien heureuse carrière.

Yahiko salua Sasuke et l'invita à s'assoir en face d'Hinata. Il sortit enfin du bureau pour laisser une Hyuuga intimidée par le regard glacial qui se posait sur elle.

- Je n'aime pas vos lunettes, furent les premiers mots qu'il prononça à son encontre.

Fin du sixième chapitre !


End file.
